Silver
by PikachuMC
Summary: Black blood can make a person do crazy things...Even fall in love...When a silver wolf saves Maka from death she doesn't know that wolf, is right around the corner...Cute SoMa C: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER


_**Silver**_

By: Pikachu MC

_I ask myself who am I? I am Silver I look into my past, all I remember is demons, friends and a hole in my heart I never knew was empty..._

Two boys in their teen years took a stroll in the deep mid-morning sunlight, the woods were silent with a soft breeze in the air. Soul, hissed on and on to Blackstar about how he wants to move away. His family was too uptight for his style. His stark white hair reflected the bright mid-morning sunlight and rage glinted in his crimson red eyes, his teeth sharp like a canines. Blackstar listened close to what Soul said, his hair a striking turquoise shaped in a star.

"They always say Wes is better than me!" Soul rambled. "I'm their youngest! I should get more attention! I wish the DWMA would accept me!" he continued.

His parents were always the type with the highest of expectations, his brother Wes managed to be above those expectations. Yet Soul, the wimpy little brother never made those expectations despite the Evans music blood that flowed through his veins, he could play piano, very well but homework was not his thing so he was always deemed the untalented child by his parents.

"ITS AMAZING HOW A GOD LIKE ME COULDN'T GET YOU IN!" Blackstar yelled pointing at himself.

"Cause you tried to attack a shinigami when he didn't reply with a 'yes' he said maybe and you attacked him basically ruining my chance" Soul huffed at Blackstar's stupidity.

"Oh yeah! AHAHA I GUESS I WAS JUST SO GOOD HE THOUGHT I NEEDED THE SCHOOL TO MYSELF TO TRAIN!" Jumping from tree to tree Blackstar praised himself.

"No moron thats called detention" Soul couldn't take much more.

Soul and Blackstar continued bickering till there was a sickening growl and silence. The trees ruffled in the worlds sudden silence, a sinister howl ripped through the chill winds, out of the green bushes and dead leaves, leaped a black wolf as big as Soul with scars on his body and looked as strong and muscular as Blackstar. The black metalic wolf snarled looking straight in Soul's eyes with it's golden ones, it's eyes full of traumatizing bloodlust.

"What the hell?!" jumping back Soul landed on a low branch staring almost face to face with this demon of a wolf. Blackstar had disappeared just before the wolf lunged.

He dodged._ Damnit Blackstar! _Side stepping out of the way the wolf charged into the tree, Soul's orange shirt tore on the small branches giving him scratches that blood slowly seeped out of. The black devil wolf regained its footing and jumped at him again. Soul couldn't run, no matter which direction he went the wolf followed and lunged til Soul hit a huge tree causing blood to run down his arm. Pain was no longer an option he had to get away or have a bloody defeat.

Both the metallic wolf and Soul stood in battle ready positions snarling and darted to Soul. He planned to side step again but tripped and the wolf, grabbed his leg biting with full might the wolfs black blood from a cut on his head bled into the bite marks sending cold chills through Soul's veins like ice water spreading through him.

"Ack! What the hell!?" Soul kicked off the wolf despite the pain throwing it back into a tree, finally surrendering. "Bastard" Soul mumbled watching his bright world fade to black with the fading echo of a voice.

"You are no longer human" It echoed.

Waking up Soul saw blurry people staring down at him. Familiar dark blue eyes peered into his, along with golden eyes just like the wolf's. After his vision cleared he saw it was his close friend Death The Kid and Blackstar. Confused, Soul sat up.

"Someone said I wasn't human!" Soul yelled sitting up more violently than he had anticipated.

"Soul! Calm down! You look human to me!" Kid replied in an urgent tone pushing lightly on his shoulders.

Flashing back Soul saw the world blurring and a faint voice. Perhaps he had undergone a change within him than only that mystery person could see? Soul couldn't tell, just as he laid down cause Blackstar was screaming Dr. Stein rolled in on his desk chair and fell with his head on the edge of the bed and the rest of him limp on the ground.

"Kid, Blackstar I need to talk to Soul, alone" Stein calmly said though he was in an unbearable position.

They left the room quickly realizing the mean tone in Stein's voice. Setting himself back up Stein gave Soul a hard cold stare he could tell whatever it was he needed it was important. Stein's silent stare lasted for a minute before returning to a mad silly smile.

"Soul, you are human but there is somthing new you should learn" His voice got quiet. "You have black blood and red blood therefor, you can become a wolf".

He froze, Soul was in utter shock. His new world just flipped into another dimension, Soul was now Silver Moon he just didn't know it. With training Soul could control the black blood and choose when to become a wolf or not. His confused gaze in his red eyes turned cold like ice.

"I'm a wolf!? What the fuck!? How did I get black blood?!" His eyes went from ice to flames in a second realizing his new fate.

"Based in the bite in your leg, if there was a cut on the demon wolfs head the black blood could have seeped into your regular blood so when your human your blood is red when you're a wolf..."

"My blood is black" Soul finished Stein's sentence dryly. "Is this something you want me to keep a secret?".

"Until further notice" Stein finished.

"Oi" Soul sighed the flame in his eyes burning out leaving only tired smokey remains.

Blackstar and Kid came back with their weapons, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Soul, naturally grumpy learning hes a wolf at heart sat silently thinking. Just as Tsubaki and Liz had given up trying to introduce themselves to him, his crimson eyes that were once dark and empty lit up.

"Soul-kun? Must I introduce myself again?" Tsubaki sassed.

"Um, no Tsubaki, Liz sorry I was so out of it! I was a little upset but I'm good now!" He grinned showing his razor sharp teeth.

"Well good Kid was getting bored!" Liz huffed.

"Oi doc! When do I get out of this place!?" Soul leaned against the wall.

"Well anytime I guess" Stein hollered from another room.

Soul gave a silly smile for once being happy as his head schemed of a way to move away from his uptight family._ Finally! I can move away and be cool cause I'm a wolf! _He silently thought getting his jacket and torn shirt from the bed stand next to him. Bidding his friends farewell he walked out passed his family's manson and to the woods.

"Well, how do i do this?" He asked himself.

"Just imagine it" A familiar voice came from the shadows. Soul whipped his head around. The man with the familiar voice came from behind a tree.

"K-Kid!?" Soul's eyes grew huge at his realization.

"Yes Soul" Kid looked down. "I have the curse, it was I who bit you, when I become a wolf the bloodlust just takes me over but I can't do it by option, seeing as I am a shinigami my emotions are huge and when I'm upset I become that demon wolf and the want for madness just engulps me until its satisfied".

"So my dearest fucking friend bit me cause some fucking demon?!" Soul was enraged at the thought that some demon was eating away his friends very sanity.

"Simply said yes, but be careful when you sleep" Kid finally looked up his golden eyes expressing the worry in his face. "Thats when the demon can come out and try to control you".

"But won't the madness just slowly eat your soul?"

"Sort of, it can take me over but only for a bit as I said I am a shinigami, my veins course with anti magic, and before the madness can as you say eat me, the anti magic cleanses my soul, something special from honorable father" Kid tapped his suit showing off a button that has shinigami-sama's mask on it.

"Then how do I, a regular cool guy become a wolf?"

"Imagine yourself as a wolf and it will happen, as a wolf imagine yourself as a human and you'll be yourself again"

"O-okay" Soul closed his red eyes and imagined a wolf no color or design just a wolf. Slowly his body lifted up twirling around leaves kicked up and he was put back down, but instead of a strong boy with white hair, he was a lean muscular wolf, his body was cover in silver fur, his eyes were still red but with a glimpse of wonder and his teeth sharp as he snarled with delight.

"And there you have it, I assume you'll be living with wolves now"

"Yep" Soul ran his fur just a silver blur shining in the light of the moon. Kid disappears in the shadows. Soul ran and ran the wind ruffling in his beautiful silver fur he felt renewed and refreshed.

_In the current-_

A lovely young girl her hair in pigtails messy bangs with a beautiful ash blonde color, her eyes were big and full of life in an emerald color walked down the street with a boy close at her side, his hair short and blonde with calming blue eyes. The streets were cool and empty even though it was only lunch.

"So Maka one month this friday!" Hiro -the blonde boy- put his arm around Maka.

"Yes Hiro I'm sure were going to have fun" Maka smiled. Neither of them knew of the silver wolf hiding in the alleyways making it's way to Dr. Stein's laboratory, a new disease had broken out in his clan and they needed Stein for a antidote. But keshins, the clans mortal enemy could smell black blood. Maka froze. Soul hearing the girls sudden silence he froze as well.

"Maka?" Hiro stood next to her. Finally, Soul smelled it, a deep stink it smelled damp with fresh blood. Maka sensed the soul of the monster its pure strength scared her the building in front of then exploded with a huge monster jumping out its stomach sunken in eyes bulging with evil, claws as big as trees, its arms were caked with dried black blood of demons and its horrifying face covered in red blood with a salty smell.

"Wh-what the hell is that!?" Hiro jumped back.

"A kishin" Maka said flatly.

It stared at them licking it's lips, Soul stood in the alley watching them._ That thing better not hurt them! _Soul thought. The kishin took a step forward and roared throwing Maka into a brick wall causing her to cough blood. With the sun pouring light she stood up and kicked it back hiro still stood shocked. The kishin screamed slashing Maka's waist, still standing she picked up a long wispy stick and whipped it drawing blood from the kishin's leg.

"I'm out!" Hiro yelled running from Maka who was coughing and bleeding up against the wall.

"Hiro!" Maka yelled her vision fading, life slipping from her grasp. When Soul saw Hiro run from the bleeding girl he growled pouncing onto the kishin. Holding onto her life Maka saw a silver blur come from the ally._ Is that a dog? _she asked herself watching the blur of silver kill the enemy who hurt her. Hiro just ran and ran without looking back hoping Maka would live till their one month anniversary. After killing the kishin Maka blacked out and with a tornado of silver leaves Soul was a human again, he picked her up supporting her head and ran the rest the way to Stein's lab.

He burst through the door. "Stein!" Soul yelled dryly.

"Ah! how is life with th-" He cut himself off turning the corner hands in his pockets, seeing the bleeding girl. "Maka..." He took her from his arms.

"Y-you know her?" Soul asked his red eyes soft looking at Maka.

"Yeah, do you?" Stein replied rushing to an operating room.

"No but she's kinda..."

"Pretty?" a voice came behind him as Stein closed the door.

"Yeah" Soul turned around. "You!" he sounded disgusted as he saw a familiar blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeh its me what you doing with my girlfriend?" Hiro snapped echoing through the lab.

Soul's red eyes reflected fire "You left her bleeding dumbass! She has a slash on her waist and was coughing blood and you took off running! I saved her from certain death you jackass!" Soul yelled enraged at Hiro's sudden stupidity.

"Whoa dude calm down, she's fine you took her here!"

"FINE!? WHAT IF I HADN'T BEEN THERE? SHE COULD'VE DIED YOU HEARTLESS-" Soul cut himself off carefull of Kid's warning of angry emotions.

Soul eyed Hiro. "I may not know her, but at least I have a heart, I have a feeling, she wouldn't of left you like that" soul finished turning away watching the sun shine its last rays of light.

"Probably not but why are you defending some stranger?" Hiro asked acting much more cool than he was.

"I don't know, just...I can't stand by watching someone with such strong will get hurt..." Soul calmed down a little. Stein strolled out of the room, a concerned look on his face.

"Who is this Soul?" Stein furrowed his brow.

"This" Soul paused before an evil grin spread on his face. "This is the jerk that almost killed Maka by leaving her bleeding and coughing blood"

Ignoring Soul, Stein showed them to her room, Maka's entire midsection almost up to her chest was wrapped in thick gauze, a cool cloth on her forehead and bags of blood at her sides she looked pale she must have lost more blood than Soul thought. Hiro's eyes grew huge at the sight of Maka pale and bleeding. Hiro looked at Soul who gave him an evil hatred look as if to say 'Ha what did I tell you jerk'.

Stein walked in to explain Maka's predicament. "She's alright but won't wake up for another hour or so, she lost a lot of blood, you may stay and watch her or go home, your choice" Stein walked out, hands in his lab coat pockets without another word.

"Well! I'm going home!" Hiro yelled walking out the door.

"What the hell!? You almost kill her then walk out?! What the fuck is your deal!?" Soul scolded him not regretting his word choice.

"I assume you'll be staying?" Hiro eyed Soul coldly.

"If you're leaving" He soured wanting to strangle him.

"I'll call in an hour" Hiro walked out not another word.

_Why is this girl suddenly bringing out the best in me? _Soul asked himself silently sitting down. _It's like my fate or something. _Soul shook off that thought, fate and spiritual stuff was so _uncool_ sometimes.

**A/N **Sorry bros for not updateing! My internet, laptop, and keybord broke! And sorry for this being a short chapter! I havent had much time to work on it! Ill get up "I Do Vow" the next chapter to "Silver" very soon! Promise! Anyway... Review!


End file.
